NTF2Tags
The TF2Tags Alternate Universe is a mysterious spatial anomaly, apparently only visible to users of TF2Tags. Taking form in occasional wormholes that appear on the Latest page, it gives glimpses into what we can only assume to be some twisted 'alternate timeline', containing monstrous creatures that appear to be horrifying caricatures of our own users. Their appearance is as of yet unexplained, and we can only hope to wonder if the heinous acts that play out in them are just some sick joke, or an omen for the future. Can you just give me a straight answer? Oh, fine then. Spoilsport. The TF2Tags Alternate Universe is a running joke of sorts, first imagined by Legownz in this post and later expanded upon/popularized by Makin' Bacon with this set. It revolves around a 'parallel universe' interpretation of the TF2Tags community, where most aspects of the site and community are reversed; for the most part, this involves tagger names being changed to their antonyms, and their styles and personalities being 'flipped around'. Consensus is variable on what these 'reversals' are, with changes or revisions often happening in each iteration. However, the idea of changing names and personalities is a common aspect in all interpretations of the AU. AU Taggers Listed below are the AU versions of the major taggers, with their altered names and dispositions explained. Note: This list is liable to change at any time, based on new posts and changes in general consensus. A Fucking Idiot = A Fucking Genius * Sometimes called A Bloody Genius. * Still highly respected, but for being a Relk-level quality tagger rather than an avant-garde shitposter. Blast = Implodes * Described by Blast: "I'm not only female, my name is Implodes, and I'm downright maniacal, insane, chaotic, hateful, and heavily prone to senseless violence." Bonkspenser = Critaporter * Hates Gopher (Marmot). Dr. Dos = Mr. Dos EGG-Z = bACON-X * Goes by the Internet persona of a human called Jonathan. Expand = Shrink * Still hosts TF2Tags News. * His trophy belt is painted 'The Value of Teamwork - BLU' instead of RED. Fancytag = Untidygirll Jesse = Jessica * Genderflipped to female. * Emotionally 'level-headed and not insane, and naively optimistic. Legownz = Megablokownz * A frequent spammer who hates item sets. * Sometimes named Armownz, although Megablokownz is Lego's own suggestion. Marmot = Gopher * Hates Critaporter (Bonkspenser). Player 1 + Player 2 = Watcher -1 - Watcher -2 * Genderflipped to female. * Intelligent. Relk_Cehi = Nam_Yar * Name changes can vary. iHec_kler is another common name. * An infamous serial shitposter. * Often portrayed as getting banned from the site. Sensible Haircut = Irrational Haircut * Name changes often vary. * A stereotypical weeaboo, akin to popular perception of TheGamingRemote. * Often speaks in dubious Japanese. Smash Z = Construct A * Very subdued. * Instead of 'Maximum Overdrive', shifts into 'Minimum Underdrive'. TheGamingRemote = The TV Remote * Some interpretations forgo the name change. * All traces of anime completely removed. * Extremely patriotic and unforgiving, especially towards weeaboos. Akin to Sensible Haircut. Walumancer = Lou E. Gee * Presumably no longer connected to the Wahfia. * Described by Walumancer: "Director of the F.B.L.S. (Federal Bureau of Lotsa Spaghetti). Completely insane agent obsessed with anything crime related, and he sees crime EVERYWHERE. Terminates everything he thinks is evil with 0 tolerance. Mortal enemy is Normal Waluigi." ('Normal Waluigi' is presumed to be the minor tagger Krazy Weegee.) AU History Legownz' 'Opposite Taggers' is the oldest known example. It predates the beginning of the movement by ca. 4 months, and is considered the precursor submission despite not specifically being part of an AU at the time of its submission. It contained only name changes, but incorporated 14 taggers, including some who are now not as active. Makin' Bacon's 'TF2Tags Alternate Universe' was the codifying post. It was written in the style of an AU-borne version of Expand's Nightly News. The post itself only contained Expand, Relk, AFI and Smash Z (whose name was changed to Bang Y in the post), but the comments contained several suggestions for portrayals of other users. Bacon made another News-styled post very soon afterwards. This contained TGR as The TV Remote and a mourned patriot, beginning the Sensible Haircut parallel. Sensible received the same treatment vice versa and was named as Ignorant Mustache at the time. Legownz is referred to as Armownz. This post by Jesse is his first AU portrayal proper. While no name change is given, the post laments the revilment of bucket jokes, Original dick jokes and the Potassium Bonnet (which everyone already knows or quickly learns is the opposite of what Jesse thinks). Parallel Universe: Ban], also by Jesse, details a discussion between Mr. Dos and several other users regarding the possible ban of Nam_Yar (in his second and arguably canon portrayal as a foul shitposter). The first AU portrayals of Marmot and Bonkspenser as 'Gopher' and 'Critaporter' are in this set. AFI is portrayed alternatively as 'A Bloody Genius'. The portrayal of TGR and Sensible as inverse personalities is reiterated, and arguably popularised. Legownz is referred to as 'Legowens', in an outlying example. This post by Legownz announced his intention to make a proper AU storyline, asking for suggestions on names and plots, and received a drove of comments. It is currently unknown where this will lead.